


Ruthless

by FinkPloyd



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canon Gay Relationship, Drugs, Drugs Made Them Do It, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Emotions, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gen, Healing, Lost Love, M/M, Past Lives, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Psychotropic Drugs, Reconciliation, References to Drugs, Repressed Memories, Tragic Romance, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Vietnam War, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinkPloyd/pseuds/FinkPloyd
Summary: "Oh, baby, I'm misunderstoodAnd you're the only one who knows I'm good."There are three men who helped Klaus Hargreeves to heal.





	1. Ben

**Author's Note:**

> Another The Umbrella Academy fic! Woop!

When Ben died, Klaus was heartbroken to say the least. He was closest with Ben, up until he died. Then, his relationship with Diego developed more. Though Ben always was with him. 

Ben was literally always with him. It was the only silver lining Klaus found in his power, his ability to have a special connection with Ben that nobody else could. Yes, it caused a great deal of anger and sadness to his brother. He couldn’t see or speak to his other siblings unless Klaus spoke for him. Sometimes the messages weren’t accurately delivered from Ben to Klaus, mostly because Klaus was high when he spoke. Ben appreciated it though, Klaus didn’t enjoy interacting with his brothers and sisters very much. 

Another downside to being stuck with each other was that Ben had to watch his brother take part in self-destructive habits. He couldn’t physically stop him, all he could do is yell at him and beg him to stop. The needles, pills, and bottles… Klaus refused to live with who he truly was. It hurt Ben deeply. He cared a great deal for his brother and couldn’t bear the days and nights of Klaus’s escapades in bars and at raves. It was at a point where Klaus was addicted, and wouldn’t be able to properly function without them. When he decided to be sober, which Ben highly doubted would happen, he would go through hell to reach that goal. 

So, Ben followed Klaus around aimlessly on the hunt for his next fix. 

“Klaus, when will this end?” Ben decided it was time for a confrontation.

“Hopefully when I drop dead in some quaint little alleyway… that sounds lovely,” Klaus murmured. 

“I can’t allow that to happen to you, to us. What do you think will happen to me when you decide to push up the daisies?” Ben snapped, he was getting tired of Klaus and his satirical attitude. 

“Well, I didn’t really consider that part. I’m sure you’ll be much happier without your anomalous junkie brother, hmmm?” 

“Shut up Klaus. You know damn well that I can’t allow you to just fill yourself up with drugs and fucking die in some random scroungy apartment,” He was losing his patience, “I care about you a great deal and I’d rather not discover what happens to my existence when yours ceases.”

Klaus flinched at Ben’s raising tone, expression softening. Ben had hit a nerve, capturing his brother’s attention now. He was trying to not be too harsh, his brother came off as a careless person but he was extremely sensitive. 

“Hey listen, I’m not trying to guilt trip or anything. I just need you to cool it, alright? I can’t do anything to help you except talk to you. I don’t really think that can get us anywhere,” Ben spoke in a soothing tone, “Maybe call Pogo or mom? They could help.”

Klaus sniffled, “You really do care, huh?”

“Of course. You’re my brother and I’m stuck with you. I want to be able to take care of you in some way. It hurts me to watch you ruin yourself like this. Do you understand?” 

Klaus nodded slowly, standing up. He dug around in his coat pockets and pulled out loose change. 

“I’ll find a payphone and call the house,” He smiled slightly, “Thanks Benny.”

Ben nodded, “I’ll always be on your ass about being better. I know you’d hopefully do the same for me.”

Klaus gave a sad smile, “If I could give you a hug, I would right now.”


	2. Diego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just trying to finish this quickly, because I suck at finishing multi-chapter stories.

Diego had always been rough around the edges, even when he was very young. Klaus took it on as his own personal mission to smooth him out, and find the glittering kindness in his brother.

In reality, it was Diego trying to help Klaus more than Klaus helping Diego. When Ben died, he could see the impact on Klaus and he could tell it hit his brother the hardest. Those two were very close to each other. It didn’t surprise him too much when Klaus resorted to drugs as a solution to his problems. They didn’t only distract him from the lingering pain from Ben’s passing but it also nullified his power. He didn’t hear the voices or see the spirits. 

If Diego was in Klaus’s spot, he’d turn to drugs too. It made sense to him, it was a quick way to detach himself from the reality of death and the unpleasantness of his powers. So really, he couldn’t blame him too much. However, he didn’t approve. 

It was a weak way to deal with problems, and Diego believed in addressing this head on. No matter what the issue was, it was necessary to straight forward take care of it. It did occasionally create more conflict for him, like with Eudora in their past relationship. Though other aspects factored into it as well. 

He was hesitant to go head first into Klaus’s issues, it was layered and deeply rooted in him. It had to be done or his brother would turn into a shell, a void of a person. 

He sat next to Klaus on the dusty couch, observing the state of his brother. He was curled up in a ball, blood covering his hands. He was wearing dog tags and he had a new tattoo on his left arm. He slightly nudged his brother.

“I don’t know how to stop, Diego… I’m going to die like this. If I do though, will I see him again?” 

“See who?” Diego wasn’t completely following along with Klaus. 

“My love, the one for me. You know? Do you know how does that feels?” He was whispering, eyes watering up.

Diego looked down at his feet and pictured Eudora with the bloody hole in her chest, “Yeah…”

He placed a hand on Klaus’s shoulder and patted it comfortingly, “It will happen one day, I promise. Not now though, not by your hands. When it’s time, you’ll see her again. I promise you Klaus.” 

“Him.” Klaus closed his eyes and a tear rolled out of the corner of his eye and trailed down his face, to his nose and dripped onto the old couch. 

Diego hummed and nodded, “Yeah, you’ll see him again. When it’s time Klaus.” 

Klaus slowly sat up and wrapped his arms around his brother, resting his head on his shoulder. They stayed that way for a moment. They cried for their lost love for a moment, finding comfort in Diego’s words. 

That’s all they had for now, those words to hold onto and believe in.


	3. Dave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay final chapter, let's go bois.

Klaus always felt he was a solitary creature. 

His longest relationship was three weeks, so he felt he was destined for a life of loneliness. He accepted it though, he had drugs and Ben. It would be fine. When he ran off with the briefcase, everything changed. 

He should of been scared shitless. He was in the Vietnam War. He was used to a pretty cushy lifestyle, and his power wouldn’t do him any good in this environment. Now, he was covered in mud and blood, surrounded by death and bullets flying. When he was on the bus, all of the uncertainty and fear melted away when an angel leaned over and welcomed him to the war. 

It was compelling to him how someone could let such a beautiful soul come to a filthy, dangerous place and sacrifice himself for his country. He admired it so much, Klaus would never be able to do it. 

The night they kissed, Klaus knew it. He loved Dave. He was so fucked for Dave. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for him. They spent the night hiding out behind the bar in the alleyway making out, fondling each other. His heart was full, he was truly happy. He didn’t need the drugs because he had Dave. 

He wished there was some way they could share a cot and cuddle all night long. He wanted to be close to him. He craved Dave’s attention and touch. He wanted it more than he ever wanted any drug. He was anxious for the day that they could leave this hellscape and truly be together in the states. 

One night, there was an order. They were needed at the front line. Klaus hadn’t been in the shit that often, he felt anxiety encasing him. Dave looked back at him and squeezed his hand for a moment and smiled reassuringly at him. He felt okay now, things would be okay. 

They reached the front line, and dropped to the ground. He ducked out of the way of the attack, and prepared to get up to run. He looked down at Dave, waiting for him to hop up. 

Dave was motionless, dread filled Klaus. 

“Dave? Come on, let’s go.” He gently shook Dave. He rolled Dave over to his side. There was a gaping hole in his chest and blood decorated Klaus’s hands. He was shaking, sobbing and screaming for a medic. Nobody came. 

He took Dave’s dog tags, and went back to camp to find the briefcase. Klaus’s heart was broken, but he experienced what real love is. Klaus would always be thankful for that and the memories Dave left him with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty proud of myself for finishing this. Despite it being pretty short and only 3 chapters, I'm glad I did it.

**Author's Note:**

> Short & sweet. I'm kind of awful at multiple chapter fics, so apologies.


End file.
